


His life Before

by nic73



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic73/pseuds/nic73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of his life with Angela and<br/>Charlotte</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His hands are sweating, he's feeling nervous. He takes out his handkerchief and wipes his hands. He puts it back in his pocket and pulls at his tie. He's only worn one a couple of times but he knows that there'll be more of them in his future, should his plans come to fruition, and he will make sure that they do. They have to, he will soon have a wife to support and then,a child. She's here, she's breathtakingly beautiful and somehow he's persuaded her to choose him. He takes her hand and smiles, they stand before the judge.


	2. Chapter 2

He switches off the alarm before it rings, no reason to disturb her. He sits on the edge of the bed. He raises his arms above his head in a satisfying stretch and runs his hand through his hair as he brings them back down.

She's awake behind him, she watches his muscles move and stretch along his back, his hand lifts his flattened curls. She reaches out and twirls one around her finger, letting it fall as she moves her finger lightly down his spine. She feels him stiffen in surprise and then relax. She knows she has him.


	3. Chapter 3

Come into my parlour said the spider to the fly...

Patrick gives his most comforting smile. He takes his guest's hand in both of his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Welcome Caroline, I'm glad you decided to come. I know I can help you. "

Tears glisten in her eyes.

" Can you? I miss him so much. "

He pats her hand once more. He leads her further into the room.

" I know you do and through me you can connect with him again.

She smiles weakly at him as he gently helps her sit down

"Thank you. Mr Jane. "

He smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

He notices that she looks exhausted as she places the grocery's that she picked up after her shift at the diner, on the battered counter. He wonders if it's just today, or if she looks like that every day she comes home. He's not usually here, he's usually working a mark, but, he's feeling a little under the weather. She's starting dinner when she catches a sneeze just in time. He looks closer and her eyes and nose are red, sweat's glistening on her forehead. She didn't stay home. Guilt pulls at his heart.

" I'll make dinner honey, you rest."


	5. Chapter 5

Angela looks around as she sits down. Patrick smiles at the look on her face, part awe, part concern. As the waiter leaves Angela leans towards him.

"We need to leave, we can't afford this place, we're saving for a house. "

" Shhh, don't worry , not only can we afford this place, we'll be able to eat here every night if we want to. "

" What are you talking about. "

Patrick beams at her.

" I've done it! We've done it! I have an agent, a sponsor and a tour. we're on our way honey. "


	6. Chapter 6

Patrick looks at his watch and then up the stairs. They should've been on the rode half an hour ago. He struggles to quell the irritation he feels rising inside. Taking a deep breath he lets it out slowly, it's not the first party they've arrived late for and it won't be the last.

A noise moves his eyes towards the stairs and an angel is descending, he cocks his eyebrows and smiles broadly, a sexy angel.

"Sorry, I've made us late"

He takes her in his arms and kisses her deeply, passionately. His voice is husky.

"Late for what?"


	7. Chapter 7

Angela enters the kitchen to find her husband at the stove.

"Mmm is this delicious smell, breakfast?"

Patrick turns around smiling lovingly at her. A thrill courses through Angela, it feels like her toes are curling. She delights at the light that leaps in to his eyes as he reads her response. He shakes his head.

"Uhuh, I've been slaving over this stove, you're going to eat."

Angela moves towards him, putting her arms around him she nibbles his ear and murmurs:

"I certainly am."

Patrick laughs.

"I'm not breakfast."

"No? You should wear something other than just an apron."


	8. Chapter 8

Angela looks at her husband sitting at the end of the deck. Her eyes move to the departing figure of a client. A woman, middle aged, a man is holding her arm, leading her quickly to a vehicle. She sees the lights flash, the man opens the passenger door and practically throws the woman in, he slams it closed. Moving to the driver's side he looks towards her husband, his face twisted with anger. She looks back at her husband, he meets her eye and lifts his drink of water in toast. She turns away, shutting the door behind her.  
Angela looks at her husband sitting at the end of the deck. Her eyes move to the departing figure of a client. A woman, middle aged, a man is holding her arm, leading her quickly to a vehicle. She sees the lights flash, the man opens the passenger door and practically throws the woman in, he slams it closed. Moving to the driver's side he looks towards her husband, his face twisted with anger. She looks back at her husband, he meets her eye and lifts his drink of water in toast. She turns away, shutting the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

They stroll along the beach arm in arm with a promise of a beautiful, pink, sunset on the horizon. They bought their house, for evenings like these. Patrick skims a pebble across the water. It skips six times before disappearing, he looks triumphantly at Angela. She smiles sweetly and takes her turn. It skips seven times before sinking, laughing as his expression turns to disappointment.

“When our child gets older, I’ll teach it to skip stones.”

He stops and looks at her, a beautiful smile of wonder crossing his face.

“You’re…?”

She laughs nodding. He sweeps her into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

The letter from Pete lies on the counter that Jane's leaning against, his hands holding tight, as his body absorbs the news. A memory's playing itself out. Jane's passing him tools as the carnival sets up at another location. With both hands Jane struggles to lift the huge hammer. He watches him struggle and then reaches out and takes it, ruffling his hair tenderly as he does so.

As Jane comes out of his revelry he sees a sad smile reflected in the glass of the microwave, it's the only truly happy memory he has of his now deceased father.


	11. Chapter 11

Jane walks off after accepting the applause of his fawning audience. His smile, that glowed for the audience, quickly disappears as he notices his manager standing back stage, concern takes its place.

"Jack, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending the evening with your lovely wife. "

" My lovely wife is at the hospital with your long-suffering one. You need to hurry or you'll miss it. "

Jane's stunned, freezing his brain.

" Miss what? "

" The birth you idiot. "

Jane's brain kicks back in to gear. His smile's back as he grabs Jacks arm dragging him towards the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Patrick runs to the passenger side to help Angela out of the car. She moves gingerly, still tender from the cesarean.

"Are you okay? "

She beams at him.

" It's good to be home. "

Patrick kisses her and watches as she moves towards the door. Satisfied she's fine he turns to his daughter. She's sleeping crunched down in the oversized car seat. When he lifts her out she arches her back, tightening her fists and crunching up her face in protest. She instantly relaxes on his chest and he kisses her head, inhaling the sweet scent his heart filling with joy.


	13. Chapter 13

He's gazing on her as the end of the best day of Patrick Jane's life's. He glances at his expensive watch and realises it ended an hour ago. Their first day spent at home as a family. Just the three of them. One centre stage, with two peripheral players, and that's how it will be for a while. Their priority, this little bundle, more precious than anything else. Sure, they'll spend time with each other, so their love remains strong, their little girl needs, two parents who love one another. She rules, and he wouldn't want it any other way.


	14. Chapter 14

Patrick leaves his bags by the door as he goes in search of his wife and daughter. Angel's sits in the rocking chair, Charlotte's fast asleep . A pain squeezes his chest. there's so much he'll miss. Angela gives him a watery smile which, he gratefully receives, a sign that their argument's over.

He lifts Charlotte from her and buries his face in her silky hair, drinking in the smell of her.

"Someone should bottle that for absent parents. "

Angela wraps her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. It takes a monumental effort for him to drive away..


	15. Chapter 15

There's a knock on the door:

"Time to get on stage Mr. Jane."

Patrick gives his girls a kiss and hangs up the phone, grabs his jacket and makes his way to the stage, just making his cue.

"Last call, two minutes to the curtain call.

"I'm sorry darling I have to go. Give Charlotte a kiss for me, tell her, her Daddy loves and misses her very much."

"Five minutes Mr. Jane.

"Daddy loves you, we'll finish the story tomorrow."

"Tell Charlotte I will read to her tomorrow, I don't have the time, I have a show to do."


	16. Chapter 16

His manager's fifteen minutes late and he looks up from the newspaper towards the door as a young woman's walking in, her arms laden with shopping, her cheeks flushed with excitement. He urmises she belongs to the two young woman sat at the table in front of him, he takes a quiet satisfaction finding he's right. The woman catches his eye and smiles at him. He ducks his head back in the newspaper, life's perfect with his wife and child, he's not stupid enough to mess with it. He goes back to reading about Red John and his latest victim.


	17. Chapter 17

There's a knock on the dressing room door., Jane rises from his chair and answers it. A stranger's looking back at him, a copy, a detective, ikes to be in control, likes order and cleanliness, he's not happy to be here. He introduces himself.

"Detective Hillman,. "

He goes for his ID but Jane waves him off." No need, I can see you're a cop."

They sit down, the detective looks around, clearly disliking what he sees, He looks at Jane, a challenge in his eyes. Jane looks amused.

"What can I do for you detective? "

" Have you heard of Red John? "


	18. Chapter 18

He pins his visitor I. D. Badge on to his jacket pocket and enters the elevator. A thrill of excitement flutters in his stomach. There's been another murder and he's meeting the detectives to go to the crime scene. He said he would get a better read on Red John by visiting where the murder took place. He wasn't sure at first whether this was the right thing to do, not a lot of money in it, his agent urged him to accept, said it would be a good move, bring him credibility, He sure called it right, everyone wants him.


	19. Chapter 19

"Daddy?"

Jane's sat on the deck, facing the ocean, watching the ships in the distance. It's been a hot day and there's a cool breeze. He turns towards his daughter and smiles

"Yes Charlotte."

"I want to sit with you."

He holds out his arms and helps her climb on to his lap. She settles against his body, her hair tickling his face.

"So what have you done today?"

"I learnt to add apples and drew a picture of a giraffe."

"That sounds hard."

She nods her head against his chest.

" I want to rest here with you now."


	20. Chapter 20

"Which tie?"

She points to the one in his right hand, he hangs it around the suit hanger and zips up the cover.

"I wish you were coming with me."

She moves towards him and kisses him, he pulls her close, their bodies fitting together like two halves of a whole. His scent fills her senses. Her body aches with the love she feels for this man.

She feels him pull away reluctantly.

"I have to go. Love you and kiss Charlotte for me.

A wave of foreboding hits her as she watches him go. She almost cries 'Don't go.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final drabble. Thank you for reading, I hope you have enjoyed them.

She can hear her husband's excitement in just his 'Hi Babe'. She smiles.

"I take it, it went well?"

"Yes. I have a TV producer of one of the daytime shows talking to my agent right now about a daily slot in his show."

"That's wonderful, will that mean you won't have to travel as much?"

"I'll be there to tuck you in most nights."

"That's great news. I'm so proud of you."

"It's the beginning of a whole new life for us."

"I have to go darling, Charlotte's just made a noise."

"Love you."

"Love you, see you soon."


End file.
